Geomancer (Tactics)
Geomancer is a Job from Final Fantasy Tactics. It is also known as Elemental User in the Japanese promotional materials. A balanced Job in the physical classes, similar to Samurai, but more defensive. The Geomancer has the action ability Geomancy to bend the earth itself to attack and inflicts an ailment to the targets within a certain range. It costs 2,870 JP to master this Job. Leveling Geomancer to level 2 along with Archer and Thief will unlock Ninja, leveling to level 5 along with Squire, Chemist, Summoner, Dragoon, and Orator unlocks Mime, while leveling it to level 5 along with Dragoon will unlock Dancer for females. Leveling to level 8 along with Knight, Black Mage, Dragoon, Ninja, and Samurai, as well as getting 20 kills with the unit (defeated units must turn into chests or crystals to count as a kill), will unlock Dark Knight. Stats Abilities Elemental/Geomancy Geomancy, also known as Elemental, is a Geomancer's command ability. In Final Fantasy Tactics, every tile in the battlefield is designated a specific type of terrain to determine which Geomancy ability will be used. If the user has not learned the Geomancy ability of the tile that he/she is standing on, the command Geomancy will be unavailable. The damage dealt by Geomacy is low, but they can inflict status effects. The formula of the power of all Geomancy abilities are the same: : \text{Magickal Attack} \times (\text{Physical Attack} / 2 + 1) The chances of statuses with each attack is 25%. Zodiac Compatibility and elemental affinity also affect the resultant damage, but Faith stat is irrelevant. This makes female units a slightly better Geomancy user than male units because females tend to have higher magickal AT scores. The advantages of Geomancy include 100% hit-rate, no charge time, no MP cost, 1 grid further casting range than most magick spells, and a chance of inflicting a status ailment. The Geomancy effect does not engulf its caster even if he/she is within the effect area, just like the Holy Sword abilities of Holy Knight. Despite the support ability Attack Boost that can be learned from Geomancer class, it does not boost the power of Geomancy abilities. Instead, Arcane Strength learned from Black Mage can slightly increase its power. Reaction Abilities Support Abilities Attack Boost raises physical attack damage by 33%. Movement Abilities Ignore Terrain, moving through clear water does not decrease movement range. Does not eliminate penalty when moving through swamps during a storm. Does not protect against the poison effect of Poisonous Fens. Terrain Tiles Terrain plays an important role in for Geomancer's abilities. The Player can learn the type of terrain and its required Geomancy ability of the particular terrain when pressing the button after cancelling from the unit's command menu. Gallery Trivia *The only place to find the terrain "Road" is on the map called Main Street of Lesalia. Since the map cannot be accessed normally, the tile has been dummied out, standing on the Road tile after selecting Geomancy will attack with the Sinkhole ability. es:Geomante (Final Fantasy Tactics) Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Jobs